Pour un peu de chaleur
by sharel
Summary: Severus et Sirius ont été envoyés en mission pour l'ordre dans un petit village d'un pays nordique étranger. Malheureusement, ils arrivent dans un désert glacé, complètement perdus...


-

Titre : Pour un peu de chaleur…

Défi : Sevy la tête au cube

Nombre de mots : 3321

Pairing : Severus/Sirius

Rating : PG-17

Auteure: Sharelll

Disclaimer: J'aimerais bien, mais rien n'est à moi!

SS – SB – SS – SB – SS - SB

- Dites donc Black, Voulez-vous bien me dire avec qui vous avez couché pour réussir votre cours de transplanage?

- Ça va, Servilus, j'vous ai pas sonné. Vous n'aviez qu'à transplaner tout seul!

- Il aurait fallu que vous soyez capable de me donner les coordonnées que, de toute évidence, vous ignoriez!

- Continuez comme ça et vous rentrerez tout seul!

- Au moins, je risquerais de me rendre! Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où nous sommes?

- Heuuu non, à vrai dire…

Severus lui jeta un regard assassin et se drapa dans sa cape. Décidément, il faisait un froid de canard par ici. Il regarda autour d'eux. L'horizon était infini, d'une teinte bleutée qui se perdait dans le blanc immaculé de la neige à perte de vue. On distinguait à peine la terre du ciel, si ce n'était du vent qui soulevait en fine poudrerie les flocons du sol vers le ciel.

- Chose certaine, étant donné que nous ne sommes qu'au début du mois de novembre et qu'il y a une énorme couche de neige, nous devons être au nord du 50e parallèle.

- Tant que ça?

Sirius fit la moue. Ils devaient se rendre pour une mission pour l'ordre dans un petit village au nord du Québec. Après avoir pris un portoloin jusqu'à Montréal, ils avaient transplané vers un village savoureusement nommé Val D'Or. Mais de toute évidence, Black avait mal calculé ; il n'y avait aucune trace de vie à l'horizon. Quelle merde aussi d'être toujours celui qui n'a des missions qu'en pays étranger! Et pourquoi lui avait-on adjoint Servilus comme partenaire? La délicieuse Tonk aurait été parfaite!

- Black, que vous le vouliez ou non, je prends la tête de cette opération ou nous allons mourir gelés et personne ne nous trouvera.

- …

- C'est ça…

Severus évalua la situation rapidement. Il regarda sa montre et fit rapidement le calcul du décalage horaire : il était 15h.

- Il est 15h, nous avons probablement le temps de trouver un village avant la nuit.

- Vous croyez, il est presque couché pourtant. Vous avez vu ce magnifique soleil rose vif qui est déjà à demi caché par l'horizon?

- Severus regarda et constata qu'en effet, le soleil serait couché d'une minute à l'autre.

- Si le soleil est déjà couché, nous devons être encore plus au nord que je le croyais. À quel parallèle était cette ville?

- 48e…

- En novembre, au 48e, le soleil doit se coucher autour de 17h… Et il n'est que 15h…

- Que faisons-nous?

- Il faut se préparer pour la nuit qui sera certainement glaciale. Et nous n'avons que très peu de temps.

Severus observa de nouveau autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun arbre, aucune colline, aucune habitation. C'était un désert de glace.

- Il n'y a rien ici avec quoi fabriquer un abri, même magiquement. Il faut tout de même la matière brute, dit Sirus, dépité.

- Effectivement. Mais vous n'avez jamais lu, Black? Il y a des gens qui vivent dans le nord. Avec quoi construisent-ils leurs abris de fortune?

- Heuuu?

- Des cubes de glace, Black! Vraiment, votre culture est déplorable.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit s'élever du sol des cubes plus gros qu'un dictionnaire! Ceux-ci s'empilèrent rapidement et formèrent un abri de forme ronde. À l'aide d'un sortilège de réchauffement, il fit fondre légèrement la première couche de glace qui se reforma presque aussitôt, scellant les joints pour empêcher le vent d'y entrer. Il découpa ensuite un trou à peine suffisant pour s'y glisser à plat ventre.

- J'ai froid! Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini?

- Toujours aussi pressé Black!

- C'est qu'il doit faire 20 degré sous zéro au moins! Pourtant, le soleil brille vraiment fort, on n'y voit rien!

- Je dirais même 30 et pour votre gouverne, plus le soleil brille, plus il fait froid. J'ai terminé, tu peux entrer.

Sirius se glissa par l'ouverture pour découvrir un îlot de calme à l'abri du vent. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un feu magique qui avait l'avantage de réchauffer et éclairer sans produire de fumée. Ils n'auraient pas à pratiquer d'ouverture au plafond.

- Félicitation, Snape! Ça semble confortable.

- Évidemment, vous me prenez pour un débutant?

- Oh, ça suffit! Nous allons devoir nous entraider dans ce désert glacé, ne pourrions-nous faire une trêve?

- Si ça vous chante, Black!

Severus lui tourna le dos et commença à préparer un espace confortable pour lui-même. Il étendit sa cape sur le sol et la transforma en une épaisse couverture de fourrure noire sur laquelle il s'assit. Voyant cela, Sirius fit de même avec la sienne. Au dehors, le soleil s'était couché et la température avait chuté du même coup. Il devait faire environ 40 degrés sous zéro et Severus scella presque entièrement l'ouverture pour éviter que le blizzard ne pénètre leur oasis.

- Comment se nomme ce type d'habitation?

- C'est un igloo. Ce n'est pas une habitation, mais une construction temporaire que fabriquent les chasseurs inuits pour se protéger du froid pendant qu'ils sont loin de chez eux.

- Les Inuits?

- Oui, c'est un peuple où la magie est fort grande. Ils vivent dans le nord de certains pays où la neige est presque éternelle et où la nuit dure la moitié de l'année. J'ai appris beaucoup auprès d'eux.

- Vous avez vécu avec eux?

- Oui, dans ma jeunesse. Ma mère m'a envoyé vivre quelques mois dans le nord pour apprendre certaines formes de magie oubliées des sorciers d'aujourd'hui. Les Chamans y sont très puissants et leur connaissance de la narcomancie est fabuleuse. Elle tire son origine d'un _angakuq,_ un chaman, qu'on croyait mort gelé et qui est revenu à la vie. Dans ces conditions de vie difficiles, les sorciers inuits sont allés bien au-delà de la mort!

- C'est fascinant!

- Si vous lisiez un peu plus, Black, vous auriez un minimum de culture!

- Oh! Ça va hein!

La soirée allait être très longue puisqu'il n'était que 16h… Mais Severus était inépuisable d'histoires et d'anecdote sur la culture inuite. Il parla de la déesse Sedna et de sa puissante magie noire qui n'était en fait qu'une sorcière entrée dans la légende. Il parla de leur grande connaissance de l'astronomie qui les guidait dans ce désert immense et glacé, de la complexe mythologie animiste qui s'était forgée autour des actes magiques inexpliqués, des rites entourant la mort, des tabous instaurés par les _angakuq_ pour protéger leur statut de sorcier au sein de la communauté inuite moldue.

Sirius était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Severus Snape pouvait être aussi intéressant. Il le savait puissant, brillant et cultivé, certes. Mais pas à ce point! Il s'imaginait banalement une culture reliée à un rat de bibliothèque friand de magie noire interdite. Il ne le savait pas voyageur, découvreur de culture méconnue.

- Vous croyez que nous sommes si au nord que ça? demanda Sirus.

- Probablement. La végétation est quasi inexistante et le froid intense pour un mois de novembre. Je dirais que nous devons être tout proche de Kuujjuuaq.

- Je ne vous savais pas si connaisseur…

- Pour quelle raison, à votre avis, m'a-t-on confié cette mission?

- Heuuu… c'est à moi qu'on…

- Pas du tout, Black. C'est à moi qu'on a adjoint un aussi efficace partenaire. On m'a envoyé ici rencontrer un _angakuq_ afin d'obtenir certains renseignements qui pourront être utiles à Dumbledore pour comprendre la recherche d'immortalité du Seigneur des ténèbres. On m'a envoyé, moi, pour mes connaissances de la culture inuite et de l'inuktituk.

- Le quoi?

- L'inuktituk. La langue inuite.

- Alors moi, je viens faire quoi là dedans?

- Comme on ne peut vous confier de mission en Angleterre, on s'est dit que ça vous occuperait et que, pour une fois, vous pourriez vous rendre utile.

Sirius se renfrogna. Il détestait se faire rappeler à quel point il était inutile Square Grimmaurd.

- Bon, puisque je suis aussi inutile, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste là à discuter. Mieux vaut dormir si nous voulons retrouver notre route demain.

- Effectivement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos et s'allongèrent chacun sur leur fourrure douce et chaude.

SS - SB - SS - SB - SS - SB

Le feu avait rendu l'intérieur douillet, mais on sentait le froid mordant qui exhalait des murs de glace. La fourrure les protégeait du sol gelé, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment habillés pour lutter toute une nuit contre le froid.

Au bout de quelques heures de sommeil, Sirius se réveilla, grelottant. Le feu s'était éteint et l'air était glacé. Sirius toucha son nez et ses oreilles qui étaient froids comme un glaçon malgré l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne sentait plus ses orteils et son cuir chevelu semblait s'être resserré autour de son crâne. Il s'assit sur la fourrure et tenta de prendre sa baguette malgré ses doigts gourds. Il souffla dessus pour les réchauffer et entreprit de rallumer le feu. Il n'y parvint qu'après quelques essais infructueux. La douce lueur qui s'éleva lui fit autant de bien que la chaleur qui ne parvenait pourtant que jusqu'à ses genoux.

Après quelques instants, il se sentit mieux et voulu se recoucher, mais le froid le paralysait. Que ne donnerait-il pour une seconde fourrure! Il regarda Severus qui dormait et se dit qu'ils étaient stupides de se geler alors qu'au fond, ils avaient bien deux fourrures. Est-ce que l'ignoble Snivelus l'enverrait paître d'une de ses acerbes remarque s'il le réveillait pour lui proposer de partager leur couche et leur chaleur? Probablement, mais Sirus était si frigorifié qu'il s'en fichait pas mal.

Et s'il faisait attention pour ne pas le réveiller? Il se leva, mit sa fourrure sur ses épaules et s'approcha à pas de loup de l'homme en noir endormit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés avec précaution en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher et étendit sur eux sa chaude pelisse. Une délectable sensation de chaleur l'envahit et il la laissa pénétrer son corps. Il n'avait plus sommeil et observait le visage de Severus, froid et détendu. À la lueur du feu, celui-ci semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. En fait, il était littéralement cadavérique.

Soudainement inquiet, Sirius passa doucement sa main sur le visage glacé. Aucun soubresaut ne trahit le visage impassible. Sirius, alarmé, sortit sa baguette et chuchota : «_lumos_ »! Il éclaira le visage glabre : les lèvres étaient bleues, les paupières perlées de lignes rouges, la respiration courte et rapide, le corps frissonnant. Il était en hypothermie!

Sirius était maintenant en état d'alerte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et maudissait sa stupidité. Snape avait raison, il manquait singulièrement de culture! Que devait-il faire? Il l'ignorait complètement. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui parut logique : il remonta la fourrure sur Severus et attendit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il ne tint plus ; l'inquiétude était trop vive, il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il fasse quelque chose!

Il se rapprocha du corps gelé et s'étendit presque sur lui, emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes, entourant son torse de ses bras. Il glissa un bras au dessus de sa tête pour la réchauffer, appuyant celle-ci sur son épaule. Doucement, il souffla du fond de sa gorge sur les oreilles, les yeux, les joues, le nez rosissant. Il approcha doucement de sa bouche, l'inondant de son souffle chaud et humide.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de ce remède, Severus frémit des paupières. Sirius le regardait, poursuivant ses soins avec une énergie nouvelle. Le professeur ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes en train de faire, Black? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et éteinte.

- Je vous sauve la vie, stupide Serpentard!

- Que… que se passe-t-il? J'ai froid…

- Vous étiez en train de mourir gelé… Heureusement pour vous que le froid m'a réveillé. Ne bougez pas, attendez que votre corps se réchauffe.

Et machinalement, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant près d'une heure, Sirus se remit à souffler doucement sur le visage maintenant légèrement tiédi du professeur de potion.

- Arrêtez ça, Black, souffla Severus.

- Ça vous a sauvé pourtant, vous pourriez avoir un peu de gratitude.

- Je ne suis pas certain que je n'aurais pas préféré mourir que de supporter votre haleine de chien galeux aussi près de mon visage.

- Vous êtes insupportable, je vous sauve la vie et voilà comment vous me remerciez! Vous mériteriez que je retourne me coucher dans mon coin et que je vous laisse mourir là !

Mais au lieu de se lever, Sirius poursuivit ses efforts de réchauffement. Severus ne bougeait pas, il en aurait d'ailleurs été bien incapable, et il n'avait plus l'énergie de protester. Les yeux mi-clos, il observait avec méfiance la bouche de Black qui se promenait à quelques millimètres de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle semblait chaude et douce et il avait si froid…

Il la fixait, comme hypnotisé. Sirius s'en rendit compte, il vit le regard noir suivre ses lèvres, il vit la langue humecter la bouche desséchée, il vit la concupiscence dans la prunelle sombre. Alors, Sirius fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire : il posa doucement sa bouche sur celle de son ennemi de toujours.

Severus réagit immédiatement, mais pas tout à fait comme Sirius s'y attendait. Il le repoussa violemment. Enfin, le plus violemment que le lui permettait ses membres raidis par le froid.

- Black! Comment osez-vous? Ne m'approchez pas!

- Oh! Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, Snape! J'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais, tu ne demandais que ça!

- Jamais! Comment pouvez-vous insinuer… Pensez même… Je... Je… Je ne suis pas comme ça! Je vous déteste, vous me détestez, fin de l'argumentaire!

- Tu as raison, je te déteste, tu me détestes. Mais pour le reste…

- Quoi le reste?

- Depuis plus d'une heure que je te tiens dans mes bras, murmura Sirius, que je souffle sur ton visage, que je m'inquiète pour ta vie. Et tu me regardais comme un enfant devant son premier chocogrenouille! Ne nie pas! Je ne sais peut-être pas grand-chose, mais je sais lire dans le regard.

- Vous délirez…

- Non, c'est toi qui a froid… Et je vais te réchauffer…

Et Sirius s'approcha de nouveau, faisant reculer Severus aux limites de la fourrure. Il s'avançait à quatre pattes, le désir au fond des yeux. Severus, épouvanté, cherchait sa baguette pour le repousser. Sirius mit la main sur son bras, arrêtant son geste. Possessif, il prit la bouche de Severus qui se raidit, tentant vainement de le repousser. Malgré lui, le professeur se laissa gagner par le désir. Cette bouche chaude, ce corps chaud, cette chaleur bienfaisante qui montait au creux de ses reins; quelle délicieuse sensation!

Sirius sentit que Severus se détendait et il se fit plus entreprenant. Il tira sur eux la couverture de fourrure et fourra son nez dans son cou pendant que sa main détachait prestement les boutons de sa redingote.

- Black! Arrêtez immédiatement…

- Chut, cesse de te plaindre.

- Nous n'allons pas nous déshabiller par ce froid.

- Je vais te tenir au chaud.

Et Sirius termina de déshabiller Severus tout en poursuivant ses baisers sur le corps brûlant. Sa bouche descendit sur la poitrine, puis sur le ventre et ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture du pantalon qui prit rapidement le même chemin que le reste. Severus protestait faiblement, le corps fiévreux. Lorsque Sirius s'empara de son sexe, il tressaillit, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il gémit sous la langue possessive, hurla quand l'orgasme vint le prendre par surprise, soupira quand la bouche de Sirius revint prendre la sienne.

- Ça t'a plu? murmura l'animagus.

- N'essayez pas de me faire chanter, Black, soupira Severus.

- Je ne pensais à rien de tel, juste à la chaleur partagée.

Et Sirius, qui avait détaché son pantalon frotta très peu subtilement son sexe érigé sur la cuisse nue de son meilleur ennemi.

- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te fasse la même chose? s'indigna Severus, épouvanté, en le tutoyant pour la première fois depuis leurs années d'étude.

- Je pensais à autre chose, en effet. Tu as envie d'avoir encore plus de plaisir?

Severus le regarda, suspicieux. Il doutait que ce fut possible, tout d'abord, et se méfiait de l'œil avide de l'autre.

- Ça va te plaire, je te le promets.

Et sans attendre la réponse, Sirius reprit la bouche de Severus qui se laissa faire, se surprenant même à laisser ses mains folâtrer dans la chevelure brune de l'animagus. Sirius se déshabilla entièrement, puis, guida la main de Severus jusqu'à son sexe. Le professeur était hésitant, à la limite dégoûté, mais curieux. Il avait vraiment ressentit un plaisir indicible grâce aux attentions de Black, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Il prit tout de même délicatement le sexe fin et long entre ses mains agiles, entraînées au doigté le plus délicat. Il caressa la hampe dressée, attirant des gémissements à son partenaire. Ce dernier ne restait pas passif. Il caressait également Severus, évitant le sexe qui devait être ultrasensible après l'orgasme offert. Il glissa subtilement sa main sur les fesses fermes de son meilleur ennemi et posa un doigt à l'entrée de l'orifice interdit. Il ne tenta pas d'y entrer, se contentant de le caresser jusqu'à ce que Severus ne put retenir ses gémissements. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il tenta une légère et douce intrusion. Severus se cambra, voulut protester, mais fut étouffé par un baiser profond.

- Laisse-toi faire…

Sirius poursuivit son mouvement tout en embrassant Severus plus doucement pour le convaincre de sa douceur. Il se rendait bien compte que le maître des potions était novice et effrayé. Il glissait lentement son doigt entre ses fesses jusqu'à ce que le corps de Severus se détende enfin et qu'il lui rende son baiser, le souffle court et gémissant. La main de Severus était toujours posée sur le sexe dur de Sirius, mais elle restait immobile, l'homme tout à sa concentration sur cette sensation nouvelle et déroutante.

Toujours très doucement, Sirius retira sa main et poussa légèrement Severus afin qu'il se tourne sur le côté, dos à lui. Tout en lui embrassant les épaules et la nuque, il reprit la délicate caresse entre les fesses, le premier doigt rapidement suivi par un second. Severus gémissait de plus belle, son sexe reprenant vie.

Alors, Sirius retira sa main et frotta son sexe entre les fesses fermes. Il glissait de haut en bas contre le bas du dos et l'orifice étroit, sans chercher à y pénétrer, mais trouvant dans ces caresses un indicible plaisir. La proximité de ce corps chaud le comblait. Il se décida pourtant à insérer doucement son sexe entre les fesses désormais trempées.

- Non, s'il te plaît, murmura Severus, les yeux clos, je… je ne peux pas.

- Chut, je vais être très doux, je te le promets. Si je te fais mal, j'arrête, c'est promis. Fais-moi confiance, une fois dans ta vie.

- C'est difficile, chuchota Severus, les yeux clos.

Sirius le caressa doucement, embrassa sa nuque et Severus tourna la tête pour s'emparer à son tour de ses lèvres. Sirius, concluant à une invitation, le pénétra doucement, caressa sa bouche de sa langue pour le rassurer. Severus ne ressentit pas la légère douleur, simplement une grande plénitude et une chaleur infinie. Sirius était doux, Severus le découvrait comme jamais il n'aurait cru le connaître. Un plaisir inouï les unit pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquels, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se laissa aimer. Lorsque, enfin, l'extase vint les prendre, Severus ressentit aux tréfonds de lui-même une émotion inconnue : elle s'apparentait au bonheur calme que lui procurait son laboratoire, ses livres, ses fioles… Il se sentait simplement… bien.

Au creux de la bienfaisante chaleur des bras fort de l'animagus, l'homme qui avait faillit mourir s'endormit, heureux.


End file.
